


The Clan: LOST

by dearkkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Character Death, Dystopia, Fighter AU, M/M, OT7 Monsta X, The Clan AU, all in Au, but also not only angst and darkness also fun and fluff sometimes I promise, idk about the ships yet but the ones listed are most likely to come up, jooheon's pov in the beginning but everyone will get their screentime, mention of violence, no major character death but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearkkyun/pseuds/dearkkyun
Summary: How can we be foundwhen we did not find ourselves yet?Things change, people are left behind. Jooheon meets six boys that are just like him - a little bit different, a little bit lost. And with only that, they were able to break out.





	The Clan: LOST

Lee Jooheon didn’t know when they came. Was it last year? The year before? Were they there since his birth? He didn’t remember when the country started to divide, when the police was sent from the government into the different areas to go against the innocent.

He really couldn’t remember - in fact, he didn’t even remember anything of his childhood. How he forgot everything? He didn’t know that either.  
He used to try to ask his parents at the dinner table about his childhood but his mother would always laugh and shake her head. “You don’t remember? You were just like every other boy your age.” After that his father would look at him and nod, just like every time when Jooheon was asking questions, and then, Jooheon would keep quiet because he knew the conversation was over.

Jooheon didn’t know how other boys his age were, he never had friends - or at least he didn’t remember. If he was honest, he didn’t know what the word friend even exactly meant. He read about it a few times in books but those books were gone now, probably confiscated by the government.  
But it was normal, the confiscation - and not having friends. No one really had friends, it was just too dangerous. People would suspect you, they would talk about you and you would be danger in their eyes. What if you were rebels? What if you planned something that were against the rules? What if you belonged to the Blue Flower?

Jooheon never asked himself those questions. What-if-questions. No one did. People lived on their own, followed their everyday life, avoided talking to others - because those who do, those who stood out from the crowd, those were punished. So you just follow the rules and live every day quietly, in this endless loop that didn’t seem to have an exit.  
But one day, he started to think; what if? Jooheon clearly remembered that moment.

It was a sunny day. No, it was an unbelievably hot day. The temperatures caused a drought all over the country yet again. Jooheon accompanied his father to work. This happened more often lately, probably because his father wanted him to take over his job one day.  
They traveled to District 7 and Jooheon was as always blown away by the huge mansions that the whole district consisted of. It was not that the family Lee lived under poor circumstances, coming from District 6, they still lead a very wealthy and comfortable life, but the differences between each district was still humongous. Among other teenagers from wealthier districts, Jooheon was, because of the job of his father, probably one of the only ones who knew how huge the differences between those district were. He has seen it all from District 7 to District 1 to even the Districtless. He has seen it all from the rich to the poor to the homeless.

It was rare for Jooheon’s father to work in the higher districts since those usually caused less problems.  
“Why are we here today, father?” Jooheon asked. He knew he usually shouldn’t ask questions but when it came to his father’s job, it was different.  
“We have a new orphan” his father calmly answered.  
“What?” the boy exclaimed, earning a raised eyebrow from his father. No big expressions, Jooheon remembered, especially not at work. He pressed his teeth together. After all this time of living, he still couldn’t get used to it. “I’m sorry, father. What is the reason for this matter?”  
Jooheon glanced at his father from the side and realized that he uncomfortably looked outside of the car window, thinking of an answer. Then he pulled out a paper and put it into Jooheon’s lap.  
The boy took a look.

Name: Im Changkyun  
Date of Birth: 26 January 1996  
Place of Birth: District 7  
Place of Residence: District 7  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Brown  
Height: 175 cm

Notes: Parents are members of the Blue Flower. Parents will be transfered to the Districtless. Minor will be moved into a lower district.

Jooheon looked over to his father who now picked up a phone call.  
The boy ran his finger over the letters. Blue Flower.  
“We will take care of it” Jooheon looked up again but it wasn’t him whom his father addressed, he was just finishing the phone call. “Yes. I will email you the report once we are done.”

Jooheon quietly handed back the paper to his father who now looked at him properly for the first time that day.  
“You are lucky, right?”  
He didn’t know what he meant, but he just nodded.  
“He is only two years younger. Actually not even quite two years. Still a minor and he lost his home because of his parents’ mindless decision.”  
“Why did they do it? His parents, why did they join the Blue Flower?” Jooheon asked.  
“I wish I could say that they didn’t know better, but they are smart. Of course they are, they were heads of IT and living in District 7. So why joining Blue Flower? I don’t know. But it was irresponsible.”  
“They lost everything” Jooheon realized and he felt his father’s hand patting his shoulder for a split second.  
“Including their son. You know, your mother and I would never do that to you.”  
Jooheon understood. “I’m lucky.”

\---

The procedure didn’t take long. Im Changkyun’s parents filled the contract, packed ten belongings they wanted to bring with them and after they said goodbye to their son, they got into the black van who brought them into the land of the Districtless. Im Changkyun was now parentless. This happened a lot lately, kids would lose their parents but mostly because they were attacked by the Blue Flower. Those members mostly came from lower districts but Im Changkyun’s parents belonged to the Blue Flower.  
Jooheon’s father accompanied the Im’s on their drive to the Districtless, he left Jooheon at District 7 to handle the rest. It wasn’t a lot to do actually, only a few papers to fill out for Changkyun’s district transfer, still, Jooheon felt burden.

“It says that you decided your guardian yourself, this is rare.” Jooheon started and looked through the papers. They were sitting on two sofas, facing each other, a little table between them. The table was made of glass with some golden details, just like almost everything else in the Im house. Jooheon couldn't imagine how it must feel for the younger to lose not only his parents but also his home, along with the wealthy life he had to leave behind.  
“Why is it rare, Mr Lee?” Changkyun said. His voice was surprisingly deep. The boy was sitting upright. Looking at him, you could tell that he was well-mannered. But despite that, his gaze was a little bit too empty, his voice sounded a little bit too monotone. A little bit too grown-up for a boy at this young age.  
“People from higher districts usually don’t interact with people from lower districts, don’t they?”  
Changkyun shrugged his shoulders. “People don’t really interact in general these days.”  
What if they did?, Jooheon asked himself.  
The door opened and both of them watched another person stepping in.

“Sorry for being late” the boy who came in apologized and rushed over to the two to sit down next to Changkyun.  
“It’s okay” Jooheon said and smiled. Usually, it was not okay. Usually, it was the worst thing to do, especially from any lower district. But Jooheon was okay with it. It was the first time, he sat on a table with boys his age without any other authority and to be honest, he felt really comfortable from the first moment on.  
“Yoo Kihyun?” Jooheon asked and the boy nodded. Jooheon read through Kihyun’s information.

Name: Yoo Kihyun  
Date of Birth: 22 November 1993  
Place of Birth: District 4  
Place of Residence: District 5  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Brown  
Height: 175 cm

Notes: Victim of District 4 apartment fire initiated by the Blue Flower. Parents died during fire. Minor will be moved into a higher district as compensation.

Jooheon had many questions. Wasn’t it ironic that Changkyun’s guardian was a victim of the Blue Flower? And how did they know each other?

“You recently just turned into an adult and when you were a minor, you moved into District 5” Jooheon stated, “Were you able to find a guardian or did you move into an orphanage?”  
“I lived with the Chae family, my foster family, even though I recently I moved out.”  
“So you are married now?” Jooheon asked.  
Kihyun shook his head. “I moved out with my brother, well, I mean my foster brother of course.” He smiled a little, dimples appearing near his eyes. Jooheon smiled a lot himself, but he rarely saw other people smile. “I am also really far away from marriage though.”  
"Oh."  
This was new to Jooheon. In his district, people would only move out when they got married. What if he moved out from home? How would his parents react?

“Well, and now I want to be Changkyun’s guardian.” Jooheon totally forgot about the boy until Kihyun mentioned Changkyun’s name again. The youngest let his gaze wander through the big room, Jooheon wondered if he even followed the conversation.  
“Woudn’t it be hard to take care of someone when you just recently moved out? Are you financially stable enough?”  
“I could buy the whole district if I wanted to” Changkyun now said quietly. Kihyun laughed at his comment.  
“Why did you choose Mr Yoo as your guardian, Mr Im?” Jooheon continued to ask.  
Changkyun now looked directly at Jooheon for the first time and squinted his eyes. “You are asking a lot of questions.”  
Jooheon shrugged his shoulders. “It’s my job.”  
But Changkyun shook his head. “Not your pure curiosity?”  
Jooheon opened his mouth to answer but then closed it again. He didn’t know.  
Kihyun gave touched Changkyun’s shoulder, probably a way to tell him to be nicer. “It’s okay” Kihyun responded. “But we should actually finish all of the paper work right now.”

\---

It’s been weeks now since he met Changkyun and Kihyun for the first time. He wondered how they were doing. He thought about a lot things and how Changkyun mentioned his curiosity. If curiosity could be banned, the government would have prohibited it right away, Jooheon thought. Well, it was not like they weren’t already trying to erase that feature that belonged to mankind's nature. It wasn’t right like that, Jooheon knew.  
He remembered the last thing Changkyun said to him before he left. “Do you ever” Changkyun started saying but was interrupted by Kihyun. Jooheon couldn’t ask what he meant since his father came back and told him to get back into the car. He wished, he would’ve just asked him but he didn't want to be curious in front of his father. He really regretted not doing it. It was the first time in his life he felt like this - regretful.

The next days felt uneasy for Jooheon. Even though his daily routine stayed the same, things around him changed, the situation between the Blue Flower and the government became more and more tense. Jooheon wondered how long it has been going on now. The War.  
How couldn’t he have seen it the whole time? Especially him, who has been to every district, how could he not realize that the poverty, the violence, the discrimination meant war?

Jooheon went outside of his house. This weekend he could enjoy his free time since his father was working in the governmental office. The government ... the thought of it made Jooheon shiver. He breathed in and got onto his bicycle when he realized a little flower sticking in the bike’s tire. A blue flower.  
He still didn’t know what type of flower it was but it was hard to do research on actually anything on the internet. It’s because of the government, Jooheon realized. They were in control of it. He didn’t like the thought of it. He didn’t like the fact that the government slowly turned out to be the complete opposite of who he thought they were. Were they the evil? But what was evil anyway? His whole life he has been told that the members of the Blue Flower were the bad guys. But were they?

Jooheon pulled out the flower that was attached to his bike. A little white note was stuck to it.  
”Do you ever feel like something is not right?” it said.  
He turned the piece of paper around.  
A small number was written on the corner: 5.


End file.
